Wizard In Training
by mattman1021
Summary: This is time after Harry Potter(about 100 years).....I don't know why I wrote this story. It is definatly G. This is my first story so be a little nice on the reviews.


mikelamasko Note: This is time after Harry Potter(about 100 years)  
  
  
  
Mike Lamasko, A Wizard In Training  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
How It Was  
Ha, Ha, Ha," screamed a nice, cold, mirthless voice.  
"YOU MUST DIE!!!"  
I woke up suddenly, sweating. "What a dream," I thought. As I started to get dressed I wondered why I had woken up. Then I remembered, the pain in my chest. It was unbearable.  
I knew something was wrong, very wrong! Why did my chest hurt? It seemed to be hurting on my scar.  
My scar was shaped like a skull. The skull was scary. It had two huge snakes protruding from its eyes. It gave me the creeps just thinking about it.  
Then my old, thin, formal grandma stomped right into my room without knocking. That's the way it was with grandma. She was rude to me, but she also allowed me to do anything and everything I wanted.   
My grandpa was loving and caring, but strange things happened around him.  
Everything seemed to happen when he was sitting on the couch. Whether it was his coffee refilling all the time or when he needed a pillow to sleep on, it sort of came to him.  
One time, he said he needed a pillow, so I went to my room to get it, but then I realized that he probably wanted to get it from his bedroom. As I went to grandpa's bedroom, I saw that he was already asleep with his head resting on a pillow.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mike's Birthday  
  
"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...Yes!!! I'm 10"  
  
Grandpa was very, very, very, very, very happy. He said very quietly, "You are ten, so you must come with me."  
Grandpa told me to follow, so I did. As soon as he got outside, Grandpa said, "Hold my hand."  
I was not sure why, but I did anyway. Grandpa whispered something like "Trasicorpus" and I had no clue what was happening. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My head was spinning, and everything was blurred.   
Then I landed. It was in a place totally different. It was crowded with people.  
"He's ten now, isn't he," said somebody to grandpa.   
"Yes he is," grandpa said.  
"Then we must get him started right," someone said.  
"What is going on?" I asked. I had just recovered from the "trip".  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Getting Started?  
  
  
"Getting started with what?" I asked. Now I was a little worried. Was my loving grandpa a raving, mad lunatic? I didn't know, but then grandpa said quite kindly, "Let me explain."  
"When I turned ten, (that was a long time ago), I was thinking the same thing as you. You may not believe it, but you are possessed or in a word that you understand, you are a wizard! When I trained as a wizard, I went to the school Pigzits. It is hard at Pigzits, but I know you can do it," Grandpa said.  
  
"The classes are Defense for Everything, Transformation, Potion Brewing, Dueling, spelling and Astronomy. There are many more classes you can take even as a first timer. First we must get your things. I already have your list," he continued.  
"What do I need?" I asked eagerly. I was nervous, but I also wanted to get started. I knew my life was going to change a lot, but I wondered how much.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Maybe Too Much  
  
"First you need an eagle," Grandpa said.  
"Why?" I asked. I was starting to think my grandpa was a raving lunatic again. "How, where and why would we get an eagle?"  
"To carry letters, you silly old goose," Grandpa said lively. "First we go to Henry the Hooter." He was acting like a young kid now, not an old geyser.  
"Hi Hoots," Grandpa said, as we entered a strange looking store.  
"Wazup," said an old man standing behind the counter. I assumed that he was Henry the Hooter and I was right.  
"Not much," Grandpa said. "I'm proud to tell you that my grandson is going to school."  
"That's great," the old man said. "So young wizard in training, what's your name?"  
"Mike," I said.   
"Would you like a bald or a golden?" Henry now asked. He started sounding business-like. The change made a huge difference.  
  
"Which is better?" I inquired. I was starting to think this change in my life might be a little too much.  
"It depends on if you want speed or strength, an eagle who only does his work and does it well, or a friendly eagle, who works hard too," he replied.  
"Strength and friendly," I said.  
"BALDS!" Henry yelled. About 50 eagles flew forward.  
"Do they have names?" I asked.  
"Of course not," Henry said. "The names are very important"  
One eagle stood out. It seemed stronger than all the others.  
"I'll take that one," I said pointing at the magnificent creature.  
"O.K., good choice," exclaimed Henry. "Now, you must think of a name."  
"Hmm," I thought, "a name?....Aha," I knew the right name!  
"Hercules," I said. The name sounded great to me.  
"Sounds great," Henry said. "I can tell this bird and you will become great companions. Ten dollars please."  
"Since its your birthday, all the supplies are on me," Grandpa said.  
"O.K., that's fine with me!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Chapter 5  
A Wand?  
  
  
"Next, a wand," grandpa said as we walked out of the store.  
"Let me guess," I said, "the wand makers name is going to be Windy the Wandmaker."  
"Close," grandpa chuckled. "It's Walter the Wandmaker."  
"Oh, I knew that," I said. "Now, let's go!"  
I really wanted to get my wand so I could try some spells. If I had any enemies, I'd blast them apart.  
"You're probably thinking of blasting all your enemies apart into many pieces, right?" said Grandpa. "If you're not, I'm proud of you, but if you are, it doesn't matter. It's normal."  
"I am," I admitted smiling. We just got to a big building. As I looked in, all I saw was boxes neatly stacked along the sides of the room.  
"I wanted to blow apart a boy named Garrett Letie, when I was your age and I'm sure he would of blown me up to," Grandpa said.  
Grandpa walked into the store and I followed.  
"Hey Walter," Grandpa said.  
"Hey to you, how have you been," Walter replied.  
We got the wand without a problem, except as I tried out countless wands, none of them seemed to work. Then grandpa said, "How about that one over there?"  
I tried it and it seemed to fit my hand.   
"How does that one feel?" Walter asked.  
"It seems to fit my hand and it feels very warm," I said excitedly. I wondered if this one fit me.  
"Give it a wave," Walter told me.  
I felt silly and stupid, but I waved it anyway. Gold sparks flew out of the wand.  
"How very interesting," Walter said. "How very, very interesting."  
I looked over at grandpa. He had a far-off look in his eyes. He seemed to be sad. His eyes looked like they had tears in them.  
"What's wrong Grandpa?" I asked. "Why are you so quiet.  
"Your father's wand contained the same magical core as yours," grandpa said quietly.  
"From the same animal," Walter said.  
"What animal and what core?" I asked. I didn't like anyone mentioning my father. Some thought he was dead. I thought he was still alive and he couldn't find me.  
"The animal was a unicorn, and the core was a shaving from a dead males horn," Walter said. "You will be a great wizard, I can assure you that."  
"Let's go," grandpa said.  
I got the feeling that grandpa wanted to go as soon as possible. As we walked out of the wand shop, grandpa said that I was very lucky.  
"Why," I asked. I sure didn't think I was lucky. I wasn't very happy, in fact, I was very mad. Why did I have to get my fathers wand core? It wasn't like I disrespected him, I just never met him. Why should me, his son, get his type of wand. But, I wanted to meet him, so maybe we will meet because of a certain magic from our wands.   
Chapter 6  
Frozen Hot Cream?  
  
"You're very lucky because your dad was a powerful wizard. Of course not a dark wizard, just a very strong wizard. It may of been his wand or that I was such a good father," Grandpa continued. He was laughing now, but I didn't think the "joke" was very funny. "I can see that you are in a grumpy mood so I'm going to get you a hot cream."  
I was still thinking that my grandpa was mad, but then we came to a shop with a sign that said "Frozen Hot Cream". "What the heck does that mean," I asked. I still wasn't sure about grandpa even though there was a thing called "Frozen Hot Cream."  
As we walked up to the store, the doors sprung open automatically, but I didn't see any signs of electric devices. "What would you like sirs," a tiny creature asked. He was very small, had long ears, but short legs and arms, and the strangest thing about "it" was it was colored all green.  
"Two specials please," said grandpa.  
"Please seat yourselves," the creature said.  
We sat down at a table and I said in amazement, "What was that?"  
"Oh, that, that was a Nilbog. A Nilbog is an evolved version of a goblin. Goblins are very smart and tricky, they used to run a wizard bank. Once they were caught stealing, humans took over the job. Now Nilbogs run the bank. Nilbogs are great workers and they don't ask for much pay."  
"Here is your frozen hot cream," said the Nilbog. "I hope you enjoy."  
As he walked away, I took a bite of it and it was delicious. It was frozen but it tasted hot. I finished it very quickly and so did Grandpa. As soon as Grandpa paid, we walked out and headed toward a smaller shop that was called "Get Your Clothing Here."  
  
Chapter 7  
Not Clothes Shopping!  
This time, there was no problems getting the clothes. We went in, got the stuff and got out. The clothing was all fur and very heavy.  
Grandpa said the school was the in the North Pole so I needed lots of warm clothes.   
Then we headed to a huge shop that was named "The Book Shop". I said, "They're very straight forward and honest"  
Grandpa said, "One of the most honest people I know work here."   
"Let me guess," I said, "the name of the person is Barry the Bookman."  
"Nope," said Grandpa. "His name is just Bob and he was one of my best friends in my day."  
As we walked in, Grandpa said, "The first year books please. And also give me a book about Fortune Telling and Broomstick Riding."  
"Here you go," said Bob. The books flew into my hands. "That will be $24.56 and a half cents."  
I started laughing. I thought Bob was joking. I was wrong through, because Grandpa handed Bob $24.56 and penny cut in half.   
"Thank you," Bob said. Then we left.  
I looked at my books and there were books for Defense for Everything, Transformation, Potion Brewing, Dueling, spelling and Astronomy  
"Wow, these books are heavy," I said as I picked them up.   
"That's why we must bewitch them to make them feather-light," Grandpa said. "Take out your wand, point at the books as say 'lightasfeather'." I said that and nothing happened....at least nothing seemed to.  
Grandpa said, "very good, now pick up your books."  
I expected to pick up the 30 lb.. load of books that I lust had lifted earlier, but I was in for yet another surprise, the books were light as a feather.  
I smiled because I just did my first spell. Then I looked at the titles on the books. There was The Beginning Guide to Defense for Everything, Grade One Transformation, Potion Brewing: Level One( Compete with the definitions of 4999 plants and Herbs), The Complete Guide to Dueling, Astronomy: What's in the Sky, and The Beginners Guide for Spell Casting.  
Wow!!" I said. "Do I have to know all of this?"  
"Of course not," Grandpa said. I was relieved. "It's time to go."  
We walked into the woods and as we kept walking there was a clearing.   
Again, he told me to hold his hand. I did and he muttered, "Trasicorpus" and we were off. Seconds later, we were back in our backyard. Grandpa told me that in one month a dragon would pick me up to go to school. I was so tired I didn't even ask about the dragon. I went up to my room and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
The Quickest Month Ever  
  
The month flew by like it was just a week. When the day arrived my Grandpa did his muttering thing again and we appeared in the woods. There were a lot of people waiting in the clearing. They all appeared to be about my age.   
"First Timer's dragon is arriving, please back away from the center of the clearing." a loud voice yelled into the night.   
A huge mass of people backed away from the center of the clearing. Then a huge dragon with a driver on it's back and a big carriage on it's back. The dragon was at least 200 feet long, and the carriage was like a train!  
Please form a line and walk on the carriage. Grandpa grasped my hand, and said, "Trasicorpus" again and we were in the front of the line. "Have a good time," Grandpa said, "I'll send you a eagle daily."  
"O.K." I now heard myself saying. My eyes were starting to tear.  
" It's alright, now go!!!" my grandpa said as he pushed my onto the "carriage."  
I then went to the back of the part of the" carriage." There was only one person there. I sat next to him, hoping he and I could become friends.  
  
Chapter 9  
Ray And Tom Wilter  
  
"So what's your name?" asked the boy. He was paging through The Complete Guide to Dueling. He seemed to be enjoying it.  
"Mike Lamasko," I said.  
"Hi," the boy said, "My name is Ray Wilter."  
"I think I've heard of you. What did you say your name was?" the boy asked.  
"Mike Lamasko," I said.  
"Oh my god," Ray said, "Tom, Tom get your big butt over here."  
The dragon had started to fly now. I popped my ears, and then another boy ran in. He was panting. They looked exactly like each other   
"You're, you're"-"twins," Tom and Ray both said at the same time, " Identical twins."   
"Of course, I knew that," I said knowledgeably. I wanted to act as I knew what I was talking about.  
"Uh Huh," said Ray sarcastically.  
"I'd better go get my books" Tom said. Then we heard banging, heaving and panting.  
"Oh," I said, "I'll help you!"  
I went into the room, whipped out my wand, and said "lightasafeather", and then Tom fell backward.  
"What did you do?" Tom asked. He looked impressed.   
"The light as a feather charm," I said proudly.  
"Wow, I don't know that one," Tom said.  
Tom and I walked into the other "carriage".  
"Tom, did you become Hercules?" asked Ray.  
"No, Mike just turned by books as light as a feather," Tom told Ray.  
"Oh, no I left my eagle at home," I said.  
"So did we," said Ray. Just then I heard a tapping noise. It was at the window.  
"Hercules!" I said.  
"Teddy!" said Tom. I rushed over to the widow and opened it. The eagles both had a letter. Mine said:  
  
"It is 12:46:52 right now, isn't it?"  
I checked my watch and it said, 12:46:58. "Close enough," I said.  
  
  
"We kept your eagle because this has been done for years. Next time remember, make a list and follow it all time .  
Love,  
Grandpa.  
  
P.S. In the package is a marble. Hold it and if you forget something, it will say what you forgot.  
  
Tom and Ray's letter was exactly the same but theirs said, Love Mom and Dad.  
  
Chapter 10  
"I'm There!!!"  
  
The dragon stopped suddenly and we flew forward.  
"Everyone please get off the dragon and proceed to the gates," a voice sounded through the train. Now I started to wonder why Ray was so amazed to see me.  
Since Ray, Tom and my trunks and bags were so light, we got to the gates first. We looked at the huge gates and my stomach got all tight. I was finally at school. What was going to happen next?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
